


Alpha for Sale

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Slave Derek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Auctions, Derek Has Nightmares, Drabble, Electrocution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Slave Derek, Slave Derek, Slave Trade, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Drabble based off the words sale, gesture, tempt.





	Alpha for Sale

**Author's Note:**

> Today's newest [Sterekdrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) challenge that I run with Smowkie (come check us out! The challenges are a lot of fun!) As usual, you can check out Smowkie's drabbles [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles)!
> 
> Once again, I'm rating it Mature just because of the whole slavery content. I'd rather be safe than sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/172038603684/todays-sterekdrabbles-challenge-was-sale)

“Next up for sale, we have the famed Alpha from the Hale Pack.” The auctioneer’s voice grated on Derek’s nerves, and he was tempted to bite his hand when he gestured towards Derek’s face.

The thought had barely crossed his mind, though, when a jolt of electricity zinged through his body and he fell to the floor with a whimper. He stayed there, panting, as the auctioneer talked about needing a firm hand.

Derek woke with a quiet sob, then relaxed when he realized Stiles held him tightly against his chest.

“I got you,” Stiles murmured. “You are safe now.”


End file.
